


Unmask

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, It's AU but, It's like those superhero movies, Not recommended for Ironwood's fans, Robyn has a vigilante suit uwu, Secret Identity AU, This will get a bit smutty, Vigilante AU, a lot of things are the same as in canon, when the love interest is like, why am I attracted to both of them???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: “Black Bird,” a female voice said in disdain and it sounded familiar, too familiar. “Remember me?”Robyn’s gaze moved from the attacker’s boots upwards to the full Atlas Military’s uniform.Then her eyes met Winter.--ORRobyn leads a double life with ease, but things change when her crush becomes her arch nemesis.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 101
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

The floorboard creaked under each step Robyn took while pacing back and forth in the house she shared with Fiona, May and Joanna. Tonight was an important night for all four of them and waiting could only make her more nervous. It was almost time for them to leave, yet May still had not come downstairs.

She continued in her tracks and could feel Fiona’s and Joanna’s eyes following her from the sofa they were sitting on.

“You wanna sit down, chief?” Joanna asked.

“I’d rather go up there and ask May why she’s taking so long to get ready,” Robyn replied sharply and planned to do as she said.

Before she could move, the woman in question showed up at the end of the stairs in her pajamas with a mug of tea in her hand.

“Umm, May?” Fiona started. “Why are you still in your PJ’s?”

The blue-haired woman opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but she was interrupted by her own coughing that lasted for several seconds.

“I- I think I’m sick,” May eventually said. “I guarded the wall with Crimson last night and it was freaking freezing. I guess the cold got to me.”

Robyn looked at her ill friend with concern and spoke up. “Get some rest, okay?”

“I can go like this,” May muttered after another cough. “You need my Semblance.”

“You should stay home and take care of yourself, May,” Fiona said resolutely. “Besides, your coughing would give us away if you came with us.”

May nodded in defeat and slumped down on the third step of the stairs.

“Shouldn’t we reschedule our mission?” Joanna asked.

“No,” Robyn and the blue-haired Huntress said in unison before Robyn continued. “We’ve planned this for weeks. We’ll just have to use Plan C in this case.”

May added. “And the Grimms are getting bolder everyday. We need money to fix the wall ASAP.”

“Right,” the green-haired woman noted with a grin. “And no one deserves to be our lucky donor than the Schnees.”

“All right, Happy Huntresses, let’s move,” Robyn said with determination and waved a hand over her shoulder.

—

They picked up the van their associate, Crimson, prepared for them along with new clothes and necessary equipment. The vehicle was disguised as one from a plumbing company while Joanna would play the role of a plumber waiting in the car. Robyn and Fiona changed into their new outfits as well, and when Robyn finished fixing her own satin tie and put on gloves, Fiona sighed.

“Fi, what’s wrong?” Robyn asked worriedly.

“Why do you have to look so fancy when I have to play the waitress?” The Faunus woman asked with her ears lowered, a sign that she was upset.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way, Fi,” Robyn sympathized and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You know how Atlas’ elites are like.”

“Right,” Fiona replied and switched back to her cheerful self. “Which is why I’m going to enjoy tonight so much!”

“Damn right,” Robyn concurred before putting on foundation to cover her beauty marks with an additional touch of a black wig and a black mask.

Fiona then put the fake rabbit’s ears to cover her real ones before Joanna took them to the Schnee Manor.

Robyn observed the scene as soon as the tattooed Huntress parked a block away from the residence. It seemed that some guests of Jacques Schnee’s masquerade auction party already arrived, but it should be safe for her and Fiona to get out of the car unnoticed.

“All right. Fi, Robs, you’re ready?” the tallest woman asked.

“Well, this is the first time we’re doing something like this, so I’m leaning towards no,” Fiona replied with nervousness in her voice.

“It’s going to be okay, Fi,” Robyn comforted the Faunus. “Just think of why we’re doing this and how important it is.”

“I know,” the short-haired woman replied. “I just hope we won’t have to do this again.”

“That depends on if Ironwood is gonna keep treating Mantle like shit,” Joanna remarked.

Robyn already knew the answer to her friend’s comment. Ever since some unknown evil organization and the White Fang stormed Beacon Academy in Vale, Ironwood put all his time and effort into defending Atlas, and as expected, Mantle was neglected.

It was why she came up with this plan to steal a thing or two from this auction gala and monetize them to fix the holes in Mantle’s wall and various issues that were in dire need of improvement. She learned from her source that this auction’s purpose was not for charity like most auctions’ in Atlas, but rather for the Schnees to sell off their old properties to collectors. This fact put her and her team at ease for breaking the law.

What they were going to do was certainly dangerous, but General Ironwood gave them no choice, and a mere thought of his action only motivated her to focus on their mission.

“Well, ladies,” Robyn started and looked at each of her friends. “It’s time to show them our teeth.”

With that, Fiona activated her Semblance and beamed.

“That means it’s time for you to get in my pocket.”

“Ugh,” Robyn groaned and did so.

Being in a dark and confined space was uncomfortable, but thankfully, Fiona did not take long to get inside the Manor. Turned out, it did not take much to convince the door’s guards to let a waitress in, and Fiona let Robyn step out of her palm once they were in a quiet corner in the residence.

Robyn used her scroll to text her friend who was in the van right away.

_Robyn: We’re in._

_Joanna: Me too. I have a live vision of the ballroom, but no sound, though. Will be on the lookout._

_Robyn:_ 👍

“Jo said everything is good to go,” Robyn told the shorter woman. “Did you hide my stuff?”

“Yep, with the tracker as you said.”

“Thanks. Now let’s go crash this damn party.”

Robyn and the Faunus woman followed the sound of classical music to a spacious and luxurious ballroom with a high ceiling. Fiona was quick to grab a tray and get into her role while Robyn observed the room. The area was decorated with sculpted ice works and long tables full of food. The guests formed groups and enjoyed their chatters, yet they did not miss to send looks of judgment her way from behind their masks.

The reason behind those looks was possibly because she was a woman cladded in an all-black three-piece suit with shoulder pads made of matching black feathers. The outfit was ridiculous to her at first, but Crimson assured her that this was Atlesian fashion and she would rather wear this than any dress he could provide.

She then returned the glare to the latest group that glanced her way before she headed to the auction items’ area at the back of the hall. Without a doubt, the items were secured by barricades around them along with two security guards stationed on each side. On the tables situated a few paintings, unique sets of silverware and other antique items, but what intrigued Robyn the most was a dozen of boxes lying on top of one another on the round table in the middle. Inside them were rings with gemstones of twelve different colors.

_All types of dust._ Robyn thought and stepped closer to take a better look. _This is perfect._

After that, she waved for Fiona to come over. The Faunus showed up with a tray full of glasses of champagne and Robyn began to discuss the plan with her while pretending to choose for the best glass.

“I think we need four of these,” she mumbled and motioned to the ring boxes.

“We can’t steal four at once without getting noticed,” Fiona pointed out.

“I know. You know what to do, right?”

“I do. Plan C, Scenario B.”

“Good.”

“Should we do it now?”

“Sure. It’s best to get the job done ASAP,” Robyn answered while placing a glass back on the tray and picking up another one.

Fiona nodded, but before she could move, a guest spoke loudly and pointed at the Faunus woman.

“Rabbit girl, come!” he demanded. “I’m thirsty. You have more than one guest to serve, you know?”

The short-haired woman rolled her eyes and replied cheerily. “Right away, sir!”

“Let’s meet here in five,” Robyn whispered to Fiona and let her go.

She got to witness her friend offering the drink to this elite who was seemingly already drunk, and it was not a surprise when he tripped and spilled an amount of champagne on her.

“Fucking jerk,” Robyn muttered.

She turned around to inspect the pieces of jewelry again and it was when she noticed a figure standing on her left. A woman with long white hair resting on her shoulders was looking at Robyn with curiosity and she could tell who she was right away.

The last time Robyn saw Winter Schnee was roughly three years ago when the Heiress started attending Atlas Academy. By that time, Robyn was already a senior and they had never crossed paths. Tonight was the first time Robyn saw her up close and the younger woman seemed as reserved as she was at school.

The woman in silver dress continued to gaze at her and Robyn knew the least suspicious thing to do was to speak.

“Greetings, Miss Schnee,” she said while making sure to deepen her voice to protect her identity. “I hope you didn’t hear what I said earlier.”

“I actually did, but that’s all right,” the Heiress sounded amused even though she was not smiling.

“I’m glad I didn’t upset you,” Robyn replied and offered a hand. “It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

“Pleasure,” Winter said curtly and shook her hand. “Miss…”

“I’d rather keep the name to myself. This is a masquerade party after all,” Robyn said.

The young Schnee glanced down at the stick attached to a white feathered mask in her hand and twirled it mindlessly, not caring to pick it up.

After a few seconds, she spoke to Robyn again. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“Why do you think so?” Robyn deflected and put her hands in the pants’ pockets.

“If this is how you dress regularly at social events, I would have remembered,” Winter said honestly and Robyn did not detect any insult in her tone.

She gave the Heiress a smile and lied. “We actually have been at the same party before, Miss Schnee, but this is the first time I decided to rebel with my clothes.”

“Rebelling must feel nice,” the shorter woman’s reply was so quiet that Robyn believed it was mostly meant for herself. She resumed her talk with Robyn in a more confident manner. “How does it feel to go against the rules?”

“Ecstatic, especially if it's for the right reasons,” Robyn said truthfully and asked. “Do you have any rebellious adventure of your own?”

“No, I... I've never felt the need to,” the Schnee mumbled.

There was a shift in Winter’s expression when her brows creased as her stare dropped to the floor. The action somehow concerned Robyn enough to want to move towards her, and she would have done so if not for the vibration from her scroll.

It was a message from Joanna.

_Joanna: Stop flirting with the Heiress and focus on the mission!_

_Robyn: We were just talking and she's the host! I can't just tell her to go away and it’s not time for Fi to come back yet._

_Joanna: You stand exactly like that when you flirt with girls. You’re so trying to impress her. Just make sure she’s not there when Fi comes back._

Robyn purposely ignored the comment about flirting.

_Robyn: Just remember to disable the security cameras when we’re in position._

_Joanna: I remember. I’m not easily distracted like you._

_Robyn: Fine!_

_Joanna: Fine!_

Robyn put the device back in her pocket and scoped the area in hopes to search for anything that would cause Winter to leave the scene, and fortunately, or unfortunately, she found that Jacques Schnee was glaring right at her and Winter.

“Miss Schnee,” Robyn said softly to the younger woman. “I think your father is looking for you.”

“Let him,” Winter replied nonchalantly without turning around.

The white-haired man then lost his patience and marched their way, and suddenly, his hand wrapped around Winter’s wrist and forced her to face him.

“Winter, my dear, I want you to meet our new business partner,” the CEO said in a sweet tone despite his tight grip on his daughter’s arm.

“Yes, Father,” the Heiress agreed obediently, but the sadness on her face remained.

“Wear the mask, will you? Maybe it will help with that frown,” Jacques ordered dryly and Winter did so, but not before she casted a glance at Robyn one more time.

Robyn watched their interaction and departure in shock. And immediately, she felt an intense anger towards Jacques and wished to do something to help Winter. But with the sight of Fiona rushing towards her with a big pile of sandwiches on her tray, she knew she had to let this go and give all her attention to what they were here to do.

She walked carelessly and bumped her shoulder hard against her friend’s as planned, and without a doubt, the food flew upwards and landed in the auction items’ zone.

“I- I’m so sorry, ma’am!” Fiona said loudly to Robyn and pleaded with the security guards. “Please let me clean everything and correct my mistakes, sirs!”

As expected, the two men bought her act and nodded at her. The short-haired woman later brought out a small towel from behind her back and got inside the barricades. She started by picking up pieces of sandwiches and placed them on her tray before wiping the floor with the cloth.

Robyn then spoke to the guards and pointed towards the Faunus. “I’m going to help her.”

She did not wait for their permission and jumped over the barrier. She shoved Fiona aside, making sure that she was not too harsh, and grabbed the nearest box of ring. The guards were instantly aware of her action and Fiona took it further by telling every single guest in the room.

“She’s stealing the rings!”

Robyn grinned and shot a grappling hook from her crossbow that was hidden in her sleeve right before the two guards could reach her. She took her time to swing back and forth from the ceiling just to gather attention from the audience while Fiona was taking the other three rings into her palm.

Her eyes found Winter involuntarily and saw how her expression shifted from shocked to… disappointed. Somehow, Winter’s reaction affected her enough that she almost got hit by a guard’s electroshock bullet and that was when she brought herself back to reality.

Since Fiona was already on her feet, Robyn guided herself to the nearest glass window pane and broke through it. She smirked when it seemed that the two guards were struggling to get through the broken glass. It would not be long until the security team called for backup and the Atlas Military, so she brought out her scroll and ran as fast as she could, following the location of the tracker. She found a bag in a bush in a secluded area and quickly put on a plumber jumpsuit while her wig, mask, blazer and the stolen ring replaced the space in the bag.

And calmly, she walked out through the front gate.

Joanna pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she got in the passenger seat.

“We did it!” the green-haired woman said excitedly and shook Robyn’s shoulders with full force.

“Not until Fi is back here safely,” Robyn reminded her.

“Right,” Joanna replied and returned to her calm self.

Fortunately, it took less than ten minutes for Fiona to come back and jumped in the back of the van.

“I have three rings secured. Eff yeah!” the Faunus cheered and laid down on the floor.

“Great job, Fi,” Joanna complimented her.

“We couldn’t do this without you,” Robyn concurred and added. “Can’t wait to tell May all about this.”

“Don’t leave out the part where you were distracted by the Heiress,” Joanna teased.

With fatigue from the mission and the fact that, admittedly, Winter truly distracted her, Robyn did not have energy to argue.

Instead, she simply said. “She’s not a bad person, okay? And I saw Snaketache treat her badly with my own eyes. I… I hope she’s okay.”

Joanna’s attitude changed after she heard the words. “I hope that too.”

“Isn’t she a senior at Atlas Academy?” Fiona said from behind, still lying on the floor. “I’m sure she can kick his ass if she has to.”

What Fiona said relieved Robyn’s worry for the Heiress. She then took a deep breath and nodded.

“You’re right. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I'm back. I've missed writing about them so much, and fortunately, this idea came to me. :)
> 
> I've been watching Persona 5 gameplay and I was inspired by Batwoman/Supergirl/Spider-man/etc. when the hero has to hide their identity to their love interest and I was like... what if *that* but as Schneewood Forest. 😏
> 
> Winter isn't in this chapter much, but she'll appear a lot more in other chapters. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ATTENTION✨  
> I edited Chapter 1 a little and made Robyn's convo with Winter a bit longer and more meaningful. So please read if you'd like. :)

Months passed ever since they sold the rings and used the money to hire an independent contractor to fix the wall. To the public, the reparation was funded by donations from Mantle’s citizens, and Ironwood was not at all suspicious.

The remaining issue was that the thief who escaped from the Schnee Manor that night was at large, and the military was still actively looking for her. They called her Black Bird, thanks to the feathers on her shoulders. To avoid complications, the Happy Huntresses decided to never break the law again unless they really had to, yet they kept their outfits and equipment for a rainy day. They continued to take care of Mantle as themselves, and for Robyn, she was working hard to become a Councilwoman.

She spent most of her free time studying the law and history of Atlas and Remnant, and occasionally, her mind circled back to Winter Schnee. She checked the news sometimes and the Heiress was always smiling next to her father at social events. It seemed that Winter was getting better at hiding her emotion, and Robyn was not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

And then, recently, Winter had not showed up at all.

It was always only Jacques with two bodyguards by his side. What alarmed Robyn was that she could not find any news outlet mentioning where Winter went. It was a strange feeling to spend weeks worrying about someone she barely knew, and thankfully, she learned one day that Jacques was planning to give an unknown statement that would be broadcasted on television and he might mention Winter.

Robyn was tidying up her room when Joanna called for her from downstairs.

“Robs, come quick! He’s starting earlier than he said. He may say something about your crush.”

  
“She’s not my-,” Robyn argued and stopped once she knew it would not change Joanna’s mind.

She rushed downstairs and sat in the middle of the sofa with her three housemates surrounding her.

Jacques Schnee was in his white suit as usual, but next to him stood a young girl she had never seen before. With her appearance, it was not difficult to assume she was Winter’s younger sister. The girl seemed nervous, but she managed to keep her head held high despite how her surroundings was a sea of reporters shouting questions at the same time.

  
And then the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company started speaking.

“I’m keeping this short. I am here to announce that, as of today, my daughter, Weiss Scnee, is the new Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She is my successor and I hope you will give her a warm welcome,” the man with a mustache said without a pause and added. “I will answer only a few questions regarding the company.”

Unsurprisingly, the reporters’ main focus was only on Winter.

“Sir, what happened to your former Heiress, Miss Winter Schnee?” a voice of a woman asked.

“Next,” Jacques said coldly and pointed at someone in the crowd.

“Mister Schnee, we haven’t seen Winter at social events for a while now. Is she okay?” a man queried.

“She is well,” the old man replied briefly.

After that, a storm of questions was directed at the CEO.

“What happened that prompted you to change your Heiress?”

“Where is Winter? No one has spotted her in Atlas for months.”

“Is it true that she quit the Academy when she only had one semester left?”

_What?!_ Robyn thought alarmingly after she heard the two latest questions.

The reporters resumed their interrogation and they only became quiet again when Jacques slammed his fist on the podium.

He said slowly through his gritted teeth.

“As of today, my daught-...,” he huffed and corrected himself. “As of today, Winter Schnee no longer associates with myself and my family. I only have two children, which are Weiss and Whitley.”

Robyn processed the information in shock while also observing Weiss bowing her head down to conceal her distress.

“Where is Winter, sir?” a man was brave enough to ask again.

“She’s in Mistral. Goodnight,” Jacques said curtly and stepped down from the podium.

With that, the broadcast ended while Robyn and her friends remained in their seats.

“So,” Fiona started. “At least we know where she is now.”

“She probably told him to fuck off and moved to Mistral,” May presumed and added. “Man, I should have done that when I left my family so I wouldn’t have to run into Henry too often.”

“Robyn, you’re okay?” Joanna asked and snapped Robyn out of her thoughts.

“Y-Yeah,” Robyn replied. “It’s… cool that she broke free from that asshole.” 

She contemplated what she had just learned again. She was relieved that Winter was well, but she could not deny that a selfish part of her felt down by the possibility that she might never see Winter again.

Another few months went by quickly, and with Robyn’s busy schedule during the Election season, she barely had time to think of the former Heiress. The Happy Huntresses worked diligently on their campaign and it paid off when Robyn won the seat in the Council. Her new job would begin in a month, and unfortunately, a problem chose its time to arrive before she could help as a Council member.

The heat system in west of Mantle broke down, and as expected, Ironwood and the Council informed them that it would take at least a few months for them to manufacture and send the necessary parts for the repair.

“Do you think people can hold on or live in shelters for a month till I can talk to the Council?” Robyn asked her housemates despite already knowing the answer.

“We all know burglars will have a field day if anyone leaves their house unattended that long,” May pointed out.

“This shop I know said they would fix the system for free if we find them these parts,” Fiona said and showed a piece of paper with drawings on it.

“Hmm, looks like there's a lot of these at the Snow Shoe Shipping,” Joanna mumbled as she observed the sketches. “I used to work there, remember? I know where things are.”

After that, Joanna, May and Fiona turned to look at Robyn in unison.

“What?” Robyn asked in puzzlement and it only took a few seconds for her to understand what they were thinking. “You want us to steal again.”

“We keep our gears for a reason, Robyn,” Fiona spoke and shrugged.

A long sigh escaped through Robyn’s lips before she muttered. “Fine.”

From the experience when they committed a theft the first time, they knew they had to be smarter this time. Robyn decided to change her black suit to a simple black t-shirt with a bulletproof vest underneath, black pants and a black leather coat while her wig, gloves and mask would remain. Her personal weapon had to be replaced by a stun gun and a set of grappling hooks to protect her identity. She would serve as a decoy on the night of their new mission, and since May would join the team, there was no need for May, Joanna and Fiona to disguise themselves.

They traveled in their van and parked it in a secluded area near the Snow Shoe Shipping’s building before testing out the new communication earpieces Crimson gave them.

“We’ll be hearing each other all the time, but let’s speak only if there's an emergency,” Robyn told her Happy Huntresses.

Her three friends nodded and headed out after May activated her Semblance. Their plan was for May, Joanna and Fiona to cut the facility’s power off and switch out the working parts with the broken ones from the heat system when Robyn would observe the surroundings on the top of the warehouse across.

Under darkness and the help of a grappling hook, Robyn got into her position with ease. If nothing had changed from when Joanna still worked for the company, this task should not be difficult since no human personnel worked at this hour and the robotic labors were not equipped to fight intruders had they detected them.

She watched the light at the SSS go out, and since her comrades had not said a single word for more than ten minutes now, everything seemed to go smoothly, at least until Robyn spotted a military truck approaching on her right before it stopped in the middle of the street.

“Patrol car’s here,” she told her friends while gazing at two figures stepping out of the vehicle. “Just robots, though. But they seem sus about the blackout. I’ll lure them away.”

“Thanks. We’re almost done,” Fiona whispered.

Robyn shot an electroshock bullet at an Atlesian Knight-200 and it was enough to take it down. Its companion turned to where she was right afterwards and that was exactly what she wanted. She flipped through the air, landed on her feet and headed in the opposite direction of the Snow Shoe Shipping.

As expected, the AK-200 took the bait and followed her. Robyn knew there was an alley nearby, so she simply waited and ambushed the robot with a bullet in its head when it rounded the corner. She later dragged the lifeless machine inside the alleyway to hide it behind a dumpster.

“Tin can go night-night,” Robyn uttered and dusted her hands off once her task was done.

Suddenly, there was a sound of wind whooshing, and before she knew it, she was swept off her feet and landed on the hard ground. The impact numbed her, but she knew she had to move… only to realize that she could not move.

Her eyes searched for a clue of what was happening and she found a shadow of something moving under her in circular motion.

Then came the footsteps, a sight of a pair of legs and a tip of a shiny sword pointing at her throat.

“Black Bird,” a female voice said in disdain and it sounded familiar, too familiar. “Remember me?”

Robyn’s gaze moved from the attacker’s boots upwards to the full Atlas Military’s uniform.

Then her eyes met her face.

_Winter?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be more Winter after Chapter 1, but she's barely in this chapter again. But it had to be like this because I wanted this as a cliffhanger. 😬 But she'll appear a lot more after this for real. 😉
> 
> Also, sorry that this chapter is short. And I couldn't think of a cool superhero name, lmao. 😅
> 
> Also, Winter being a cop. Predictable, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the Glyph spinning underneath Robyn echoed in the alleyway as she continued to look at the woman she had not seen for almost half a year. The reserved and timid girl she met at the Schnee Manor was now someone who seemed cold and confident. With a more thorough inspection, Robyn found that gloomy blue eyes were replaced by determined ones, Winter's jaws clenching as she took another step closer.

“Answer my question,” Winter demanded.

Before Robyn could say anything in return, May spoke in her ear. “What? Who’s that?”

Robyn chose to act clueless in front of her assailant.

“Officer,” she started with her voice deepened as well as letting her friends know of Winter’s status.

“It’s Special Operative,” Winter uttered sharply.

“What is a Special Operative like you doing in this stinky alley behind the Marigold Hub? And are you sure it’s legal to basically duct tape a citizen to the floor like this?” Robyn stalled while also informing her comrades about her location and her helpless condition.

Joanna said on the communication device. “Got it. We’ll drop Fi and the parts off at the van and we’ll go get you.”

“I’m the one who’s asking questions here,” Winter muttered and narrowed her eyes.

“All right,” Robyn yielded. “What was your question again? Oh right,... I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else. I’m just a regular girl enjoying her night walk in her old Halloween costume.”

“Nice try. You think I would forget what you did at the Schnee Manor so easily?” the Operative replied with annoyance while her sword inched closer enough to touch Robyn’s neck.

“So you remember me?” Robyn asked and shot a grin at her. “We had a nice little talk, huh?”

“Right before you stole from my family.”

“I thought you cut ties with your family,” Robyn replied.

“That’s Winter?!” Joanna exclaimed. “Winter’s a cop?!”

“I don’t have to explain everything to you. Just stop talking and remove your mask,” the white-haired woman said and somehow freed Robyn’s right hand, only her right hand, and ordered. “Now.”

May whispered. “Fuck. I see you, but we have to tiptoe to you so she won’t hear us.”

Robyn remained still and it did not take long until Winter’s patience ran out. The Operative restrained Robyn’s hand again and kneeled down next to her. The azure eyes were now curious rather than hostile as she placed her thumb below Robyn’s mask.

Robyn’s heart was thumping in her chest in fear that her identity was going to be exposed, but she also had faith in her friends.

And then Winter collapsed on top of her.

It was a sign that a drop of ink from Joanna made contact with Winter’s skin. After that, the black Glyph was gone and Robyn could move again. She could not help but sit up and hold the militant in her arms.

“Wha.. what did you...?” Winter mumbled weakly as she was fighting to open her eyes.

“You’ll be fine,” Robyn said and carried the woman up in her arms. She then leaned her against the nearest wall and spoke softly once she was sure Winter was in deep slumber. “Sleep tight, Snowflake.”

When she got up on her feet, May and Joanna revealed themselves. The green-haired Huntress was glaring at her as she was adjusting the length of the tattoo on her nose while May was shaking her head.

“What?” Robyn asked in confusion.

“Do you know what this means?” May spoke and crossed her arms.

“What?” Robyn asked again.

“It means she’s our enemy,” Joanna said firmly.

Robyn turned to look at Winter, Special Operative Winter Schnee, to be exact, who was in her uniform. She was so distracted by their interaction and the fact that she saw Winter again that she did not register what Joanna said until this very moment.

Her jaws hung open and she uttered. “Well, shit.”

\--

Robyn started a discussion as soon as they got back to their house and after she thought everything through on their way back.

“I think you overreacted when you called her our enemy.”

“She literally poked your neck with her saber, Robyn,” May pointed out.

“Don’t waste your breath, May. Robyn’s too fixated on her crush,” Joanna, who usually teased Robyn, sounded serious this time.

“Stop saying that, okay?” Robyn replied with a frown. “I just thought she was cute and mysterious and I felt bad that she had to live under Snaketache’s thumb. But I know she’s a cop now, but it doesn’t mean we have to hate her.”

“Ugh,” May scoffed.

“Robyn has a point,” Fiona spoke up. “Winter was just doing her job. I mean, half of our classmates joined the military and we don’t hate all of them.”

“Right?” Robyn agreed and added. “And it’s not like we’re gonna break the law and run into her again,… at least, not any time soon,... now that I’m going to join the Council.”

“I hope you’re right,” Joanna said solemnly.

“Look, I know things aren’t going to change overnight,” Robyn replied honestly. “But I have to hope that I’ll be able to do something as a Councilwoman.”

“I know, chief,” the green-haired woman acknowledged and finally cracked a smile. “You know me. I always think too much.”

“And I love that about you, Jo,” Robyn told her friend. “But we can only wait and see how it goes in a month.”

“What should we do now?” Fiona asked and sprawled on the sofa.

“Now,” Robyn suggested with a grin. “We celebrate our win tonight.”

She knew wholeheartedly that working with Ironwood and the Council was going to be challenging. She knew it was more than possible that they would have to steal again, but she did not work hard to win this Council seat just to give up hope before her job even began.

Later that night, she inspected the small mark on her neck that was caused by Winter’s sword. She did not bleed, but the red mark was prominent enough and prompted her to think of the white-haired woman again. The woman who was sometimes on her mind during the last six months seemed like a completely different person now. She was free from her family and she did not need Robyn’s concern any longer, especially when they were in different social circles, given her Operative status. There was nothing for Robyn to do except acknowledge this and call it a night.

\--

The first Council meeting had been going as Robyn expected. General Ironwood, Councilman Sleet and Councilwoman Camilla welcomed her out of manner, but Robyn could see the doubts and paranoia in their eyes. They were afraid she would ask too much or call them out on something. Luckily, there was nothing urgent at this time, and the meeting had been uneventful until Sleet mentioned Black Bird.

“You haven’t found her yet, General?” Camilla asked.

“She didn’t resurface after the first time she struck... until a month ago,” James Ironwood explained. “But she managed to get away again.”

“A month ago? Why didn't you tell us this?” Sleet said in frustration.

“I apologize,” the bearded man replied. “My assistant ran into her at the Marigold Hub in Mantle, but she didn’t steal anything, so we decided to keep the news to ourselves to not cause panic.”

_Assistant?_ Robyn thought.

When she observed the room again, it seemed that Camilla and Sleet were very irritated by the General’s decision.

“You should have told us, James,” Camilla uttered. “Black Bird is dangerous. You should have told us so we could have updated our security measures.”

“Again, I apologize,” Ironwood said austerely.

“What exactly happened?” Councilman Sleet asked.

“Actually, Mister Sleet, I would like you, Miss Camilla and Miss Hill to hear everything from the source, given that I have yet to introduce her to the Council,” Ironwood suggested, and after there was no objection, he dialed his scroll. “Schnee, would you come to the meeting room, please?”

Robyn’s heart rate sped up after she heard the words. Even though a month had passed, it still felt too soon to see Winter again, especially when she last met her under a different alias, which currently put her at risk of being recognized by her.

It took a few minutes until Winter knocked on the door and stepped inside. The Operative looked almost exactly like when Robyn saw her in the alley. Her white and blue uniform were clean and well-ironed, but her bun was styled into a ponytail today. Winter took her place next to the door and straightened herself up before she gazed at her boss as if to wait for his order.

“Everyone,” Ironwood started. “I’d like to introduce you to Special Operative Winter Schnee. She has just moved back here from Mistral and she’s one of my best soldiers. You may have known her when she was the SDC’s Heiress, but as of this week, she is my new assistant and you can contact her in case you cannot reach me.”

“I’m happy to be of service,” the assistant said with a smile that lasted only one second.

Winter’s sight moved to each Council member while Robyn’s hands grabbed hard on the edge of her chair. When their eyes finally met, Robyn gave her a nod and Winter nodded back.

She subtly let out a sigh when Winter’s attention returned to the General.

“Right,” Ironwood spoke again. “Winter, would you mind telling the Council about what happened when you ran into Black Bird?”

“She was behind the Marigold Hub, but I stopped her before she could steal anything,” the Special Operative recalled, then her eyes dropped to the floor. “Despite that, she outsmarted me and got away.”

“How did she do that?” Camilla questioned.

“I… was put to sleep when I touched her mask. It seems that the mask was laced with some toxin,” Winter explained while looking miserable that it almost made Robyn feel bad for being one of the people who did that to her.

But she reminded herself that what she and the Happy Huntresses did was necessary, and she took note of the fact that everyone in this room believed Black Bird acted alone and they had no clue of the burglary at the Snow Shoe Shipping.

She snapped out of her thought when Ironwood turned to face her.

“Miss Hill, since you live in Mantle, have you seen anyone suspicious or do you have any information to help us catch this thief?”

“N-No,” Robyn stuttered and continued more smoothly. “Like you said, you didn’t tell everyone what happened last month, so my team and I hadn’t been on guard.”

The General narrowed his dark blue eyes as if he was trying to read her, so she stared back as she could feel the other three pairs of eyes on her as well.

“Understood,” said Ironwood eventually.

The meeting then concluded and Robyn could only let out the sigh she was holding once she was back in her office. The big room was still bizarre to her. The space that was twice the size of her bedroom was filled with cabinets of files she would have to go through. But that was for later. Right now, she just wanted to relieve the stress she was under a few minutes ago.

She walked to the large glass window, which was her favorite part of the room, and tucked her hands in the pockets of her grey slacks. The view was stunning, but it simply reminded her of the oppression and the sacrifice behind these picturesque buildings.

Then she saw her own reflection. She looked odd in the white button-up shirt tucked in her pants, yet it insinuated that she was where she had always wanted to be and her mothers would be proud of her.

She was burying herself in work all afternoon when her scroll rang. It was a call from May.

“May, what’s up?” Robyn said after picking up.

“So, ugh, there was another burglary in Sector Eleven.”

“I thought we talked about this last night.”

“I’m talking about the one that happened this morning.”

“What?! Again?!”

“Yup. That’s why I’m calling to see if you can ask Ironwood to send more of his people to patrol the area,” May said without a pause. “And by _his people_ , I mean humans, not tin cans.”

“Sure,” Robyn said firmly. “I’ll ask him.”

“Thanks,” her friend replied and added. “How was your first meeting?”

“You wouldn’t believe what happened, but it’s best to tell you all at home,” Robyn mumbled.

Once she hung up, she headed to General Ironwood’s office right away. Just before she reached her destination, something caught her eyes. It was Winter’s name tag on the door on her right. And since Winter was his assistant, it made sense to talk to her first.

Robyn took a deep breath and knocked on the silver door.

“Come in,” a voice spoke from inside.

Robyn did so, but she only stood at the entrance.

“Hey, Miss Schnee, can I see the General?”

Winter glanced up from her keyboard and replied. “He’s teaching a class at the Academy, Miss Hill. How can I help you?”

“Well,” Robyn noted and closed the door behind her. “There’s this burglary problem in Mantle.”

Winter reacted by completely folding her screen and gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

“Please sit,” she sounded surprisingly friendly.

Robyn took the seat across from her. It was a strange feeling to sit face-to-face with the white-haired woman and act as if she had never talked to her before. Robyn ignored that feeling and gave her the information.

“A few houses in Sector Eleven were broken in during these past few days, so I was wondering if you could send more Operatives to patrol that area. Human ones, I mean.”

“Of course,” Winter replied almost immediately.

“That was easy,” Robyn muttered before she could stop herself.

Her remark caused Winter to pierce her blue eyes into her violet ones.

“What do you mean?” Ironwood’s assistant asked.

“Well, let’s say most of my requests to Ironwood in the past weren’t very successful,” Robyn told her honestly.

Instantly, the shorter woman moved her gaze away.

“He... has a lot on his mind these days,” Winter explained and Robyn could tell she was hiding something.

“I hope this phase of his won’t last long then,” Robyn said.

Somehow, the other woman returned to her reserved self as she pulled up Mantle’s map on her screen.

She spoke as she typed on her keyboard skillfully and tapped on the map, presumably to send her command to her subordinates.

“I can’t speak on his behalf, but _I_ will assist you with your future requests _if_ _I can_ , Miss Hill.”

“Thank you,” Robyn replied.

She was aware that the conversation was over and she should have left, but she found herself inspecting Winter’s office. Unlike hers, the room was tidy while all shelves and cabinets had some decorations on them in stylish color coordination. On her table, the pieces of paper and folders were placed neatly around a frame of a picture that Robyn could not see from this angle.

She knew she should have left, but her curiosity about Winter won out.

She spoke up. “Sorry if I sound a little nosy, but I remember you attending Atlas Academy three years after me. How are you here and not about to graduate with your classmates?”

“I graduated early and I was needed in Mistral,” Winter answered casually.

“For what?”

“It’s classified,” the reply sounded almost automatic before Winter quickly added. “I’m sorry. You’re a part of the Council, so you have the right to know this,” the Special Operative inhaled and said. “I’m sure you’re aware of what happened at Beacon Academy.”

“Of course.”

“I was sent to Mistral to gather intel in case the people behind Beacon’s attack planned to do the same at the other three Academies. I didn’t find anything suspicious, so the General asked me to come back here.”

“Who are those people?”

“That… I cannot tell you, Miss Hill. I can only say this is why General Ironwood is currently on edge.”

“Classified. Got it,” Robyn noted. “I just hope he doesn’t ignore the problems at hand right in Solitas.”

“He doesn’t,” Winter said so surely and it would have made Robyn believe her if she did not always have doubts in Ironwood.

Their talk went on long enough, and Robyn knew prying information from the shorter woman further would not benefit her and Mantle. Winter seemed helpful so far and she wished to maintain a good working relationship with her.

She then stood up and said to the other woman.

“Well, thank you for your help, Miss Schnee. Enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you,” Winter replied and flashed a brief polite smile. “Have a good evening, Miss Hill.”

Robyn spent the rest of the day going through the files in the cabinets and rearranged her office. The task was tiring and she lied down on the couch as soon as she got home.

“Guess who I met at work today,” she uttered to nobody in particular.

“Who?” Fiona asked from behind her laptop.

“Winter. She’s Ironwood’s assistant and I had to talk to her,” Robyn told her friend.

“What?! Could she tell you were Black Bird?” May asked alarmingly.

“Nope,” Robyn replied and popped the P. “And they all think Black Bird works alone and Winter thought she was put to sleep because my mask was poisonous.”

“Oh, the poor girl,” Fiona exclaimed.

Robyn continued. “Well, she’s actually pretty nice, though. She sent more Operatives to Sector Eleven and she didn’t even ask me anything. If it were Ironwood, he would play twenty questions with me first.”

Joanna chimed in. “You can’t let your guard down just because she was nice to you this one time.”

Robyn agreed. “I know. I’m not praising her for doing the bare minimum. I’m just saying she’s nice. And we have to work together now. I can’t be mean to her.”

“Just don’t fall in love with her, okay?” Fiona warned jokingly.

“Puh-lease. My crush phase is over since we learned she’s a cop and y’all know cops isn’t my type,” Robyn said defensively.

Her three housemates immediately exchanged some looks and Robyn refused to think of the reason. She hugged a pillow and gazed up at the ceiling. It indeed felt nice that her encounter with Winter today ended on a positive note and somehow that made her smile. There was a present issue that Winter also knew her as Black Bird, but Robyn did not have to be concerned about that at this moment.

And with tired eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> Who are Robyn’s moms? I think you can guess if you watched V8C1 very closely. ;)
> 
> I kind of made up Joanna’s Semblance. In this fic, she can manipulate tattoo, like turning the ink to liquid and making it fly in the air. The effect is putting people to sleep when they touch it. :3


	4. Chapter 4

The first few months of working as a Councilwoman went as smoothly as Robyn expected, which meant she worked out conflicts after conflicts with the Council. The continuous process was tiring, but it prevented her from helping Mantle in the other way she knew, the illegal way. She had Winter to thank on some occasions, and even though they were on a first-name basis now, Robyn kept reminding herself that the Special Operative would always side with Ironwood should he refuse to cooperate with her on future requests.

Winter joined the conference sometimes to update about military matters. But today was just Robyn, Ironwood, Camilla and Sleet, and no one had gotten on her nerves yet until Ironwood proposed an embargo.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Robyn spat out.

The General instantly gave her a glare before he spoke.

“As I have mentioned so many times, Councilwoman Hill, what happened at Beacon Academy isn’t something to take lightly. Such things can occur in Atlas and Mantle any minute. I’m simply suggesting we take precautions.”

“What about what would come with this embargo?” Robyn reasoned. “People will lose their jobs, people in Mantle, especially.”

Camilla chimed in. “I understand your concern, Miss Hill, but opening borders will only allow those Beacon’s attackers to be smuggled in and out easily.”

Sleet added. “I believe people who will be affected by the embargo will understand. We’re only doing this for their safety and I hope they value their safety over their salary.”

Just like that, Ironwood got his four votes. It became clearer and clearer that these Atlesians’ care for Mantle was only for show.

“Unbelievable!” Robyn scoffed and turned to Ironwood. “You haven’t even told us who these attackers are, General. They’re not just the White Fang, are they? Why not tell us who they are, so we can study them and prepare? Why not strengthen border security instead of setting up an embargo?”

“That is the military’s concern, Councilwoman Hill,” Ironwood replied firmly. “And I _have_ strengthened border security.”

“Right,” Robyn said sarcastically. “Only in the sky. I wonder why.”

Before the man who held two seats in the Council could respond, the meeting time was up and he took that chance to swiftly leave the room. It was frustrating and it was another day Robyn went home dissatisfied.

“Fucking Iron Beard!” she bellowed to her housemates.

After she told Fiona, May and Joanna what happened, they agreed that their unlawful activity had to resume, given that citizens’ unemployment would lead to various problems.

“Let’s not do something big, okay?” Robyn suggested. “The cops are already on our asses as they are.”

“You mean your ass,” Fiona corrected her and asked. “What kind of ideas do you have then?”

“We only need to stock some supplies for people who’ll surely need them. Let’s start with food.”

They decided on stealing canned food from Three Bros., a big company that would not suffer much loss, and they would start with a truck-worth a week later. This new mission would be set in Atlas since they preferred to interfere with the delivery to supermarkets in the luxurious city instead of in Mantle.

They had planned thoroughly, but just like the first time they stole, things had to change on the night of the mission once they heard that a few herds of Grimms were approaching Mantle’s north wall, which more than likely caused by the citizens’ panic after the embargo was announced.

“So, are we going to the wall instead?” Joanna asked.

“No,” Robyn replied. “Crimson already set the timer to disable the security camera on Ellis Avenue for us. It can’t be undone.”

“I’m not sure, Robs,” May said. “I would feel bad if I didn't stay and protect Mantle.”

“Me too,” Joanna concurred.

Robyn took a few seconds to contemplate and spoke. “I understand. Fi?”

“I’m going to Atlas with you,” the Faunus said surely. “So we can get things done ASAP and join May and Jo in Mantle.”

“Attagirl,” Robyn said after a smile. “All right, Huntresses, time to kick some butts.”

—

It was almost midnight when Robyn and Fiona arrived at the rendezvous point in Atlas. A truck that belonged to Three Bros. Company was expected to pass through Ellis Avenue in Atlas’ outskirt. Robyn was in her Black Bird’s mask and wig with her leather jacket while Fiona disguised herself as a green-haired dog Faunus in a truck driver jumpsuit. At first, Robyn believed they would not need to dress up because the risk of being spotted was low, but in the end, she knew it did not hurt to be careful.

Crimson informed them that the vehicle was scheduled to appear around 12:30 AM and the camera would be disabled for only ten minutes. It should not be difficult to secure the car that was steered by a drone if it would arrive on time, yet Robyn brought a smoke bomb in case their operation went on outside of the determined period and they needed to conceal their presence.

The cargo truck arrived on time and it took only a few seconds for Robyn to temporarily disable the rototic driver. Their plan was to take the canned goods in the back and let the robot drive the empty vehicle to its destination.

Once Fiona was done with her job, Robyn rushed to the front to turn the drone back on.

To her shock, the robot spoke up.

“Black Bird spotted. Initiated call to Atlas Military. Approximate arrival time: one minute.”

“Crap!” Robyn exclaimed and headed back to her friend. “The tin can called the cops. They’re coming in hot!”

“Okay,” Fiona said after a few deep breaths while lifting her arms up to get into her role. “Gotta act my heart out then.”

“You’ve always been a great actor, Fi,” Robyn responded and pointed her stun gun at her.

They closed the door at the back of the truck to hide its emptiness right before an airship approached the area and Winter Schnee jumped down.

  
 _What?!_ Robyn thought.

It seemed that the Special Operative did not bring any backup and she was still in her uniform, which made Robyn wonder if she regularly rested or went home each day at all.

Fiona’s fake shaken voice brought her back to the problem at hand.

“Please, ma’am, please save me.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Winter consoled the pretended victim and pointed her saber at Robyn. “Are you robbing food from a Faunus now? Just when I thought you couldn’t stoop any lower.”

“Don’t come any closer!” Robyn shouted her reply. “Or I’ll…”

Unexpectedly, the white-haired woman shot chunks of ice at her, so Robyn had to evade them by cartwheeling to the side. She barely had time to prepare when Winter charged at her with her sword.

Winter’s swings almost had Robyn and she only ducked or leaned away from them, unwilling to use the stun gun on her unless it was absolutely necessary.

She did not expect the Operative to speak, but when she did, it was to Fiona.

“Get out of here!”

“Yes. Yes, ma’am,” the Faunus Huntress complied by words despite knowing she had to wait for Robyn.

But Robyn knew her friend was smart, so it was not surprising when Fiona uttered from the driver’s seat a moment later.

“The truck won’t start!”

“Keep trying!” Winter told her.

Thanks to the distraction from their conversation, Robyn successfully kicked the militant’s sword away and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Let me go!” Winter demanded and tried to writhe away.

As much as it was difficult to admit, Robyn knew she had to shoot her. And just before she could pull the trigger, Winter wriggled again and caused Robyn’s lips to touch her ear for a mere second in the process.

They both froze.

And then an interesting thing took place when Winter’s face turned into a shade of red, starting from her cheeks to her ears. Robyn was stunned by the sight, and it lasted long enough that she did not anticipate when Winter jerked her head back forcefully and knocked her in the forehead.

It hurt like hell, but it worked a wonder to snap her back into reality. Robyn stumbled backwards and activated her smoke bomb right away. When she reached Fiona, the palm was already open and she jumped in.

In the dark, surrounded by canned goods, she could hear Fiona saying something along the lines of her not knowing which way Black Bird went. Then Winter told her to drive safely and the vehicle started. It was going to take a while before they could find a place to ditch the car, so Robyn lied down, her heart racing as she thought of what had just happened.

\--

Winter’s attack did a number on Robyn’s head. A light bruise formed on her skin, and thankfully, it was gone by the next morning, even though the pain remained.

It was a slow Tuesday afternoon, the day they usually had Council meetings. Robyn had already finished her work, and as she was applying a pack of ice to her forehead to relieve the soreness and kill the time, her door was knocked on.

“Yes?” she answered from her desk.

Winter pushed the wooden door in, but she remained where she was.

_Oh shit._ Robyn thought while clenching hard on the object in her hand, hoping her current action was not too suspicious.

“Good afternoon, Robyn,” the voice sounded oddly awkward. “Are you okay?”

“Hey, Winter,” Robyn said as casually as she could manage. “I just… err, walked into a door frame last night. Tall people problem.”

“I see,” Winter seemed to buy her excuse. “I hope you feel better soon.”

Winter gave her a smile, which somehow prompted Robyn to think of how flustered she was in her arms the night before.

She cleared her throat and responded. “Thanks. Can I help you with something?”

“I, umm,... I’m going to attend the meeting today. I wanted to let you know beforehand that what I’ll say might upset you, so I’d like to apologize in advance,” Ironwood’s assistant said and dropped her gaze to the ground.

“What is it?” Robyn asked curiously.

“It’s about Mantle.”

“Now you’re making me curious, Winter,” Robyn remarked.

“It’s almost time for the meeting, so you will find out soon,” Winter answered and did not wait for a response before closing the door.

When they met again at the meeting, Winter’s previous uncomfortable demeanor was completely gone. The white-haired woman stood up straight once her boss asked her to speak on the topic she was here for.

“I’m here regarding Black Bird,” Winter said calmly with her hands clasped behind her back.

The words almost sent Robyn into panic. She had been doing well in concealing her emotions in front of her co-workers so far when Black Bird was brought up, but this time was different. Winter did tell her in advance that what she would say might upset her, and for a second, it made Robyn wonder if Winter knew she was the masked thief.

_No. If she knew it was me, she would have tried to arrest me right in my office._ Robyn thought and turned her attention back to the young soldier.

“I found relations between the three times she struck,” Winter informed.

She then pulled up what seemed to be a well-made presentation from her scroll and continued.

“As we all know, the first two incidents occurred almost six months apart, then the third time, last night, happened roughly nine weeks after the second time,” the blue-eyed Operative explained and moved on to the next slide that had three boxes with the words ‘Schnee Manor’, ‘Marigold Hub’ and ‘Ellis Avenue’ written on them. “It might appear that she was after money or jewelries at first, but with the fact that she attempted to steal food last night, I believe her motive was something else.”

Robyn clenched her jaws as she waited for the revelation.

“Mantle,” Winter simply said before her eyes found Robyn’s briefly. Then she summarized her next slide for the Council. “These three incidents occurred around the same time when Mantle needed help and support. The first time was when there was a gap in the wall. The second time was when a heat system was broken. And lastly, at the moment, an embargo. Therefore, I believe Black Bird is from Mantle and her motive was to help her city.”

Robyn’s knuckles turned white as she squeezed on the arms of her chair, feeling astounded at how accurate Winter was and how the description of Black Bird could fit her.

As expected, the other three Council members’ focus immediately shifted to her.

Ironwood decided to be direct as he asked chillingly. “Are you in contact with Black Bird?”

_At least he’s asking the wrong question._

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Robyn stood her ground.

“I’m sorry, Councilwoman Hill,” Sleet gave his input. “But it’s hard to believe that a person who’s trying to help Mantle isn’t somehow related to you and your group.”

“I can’t believe this,” Robyn said in frustration even though she was lying. “I thought joining the Council would mean all of you would finally trust me. I guess I was wrong.”

“If you’re not working with her, would you mind proving it then?” the General suggested.

Robyn expressed her irritation with a sigh and stood up. She marched to James Ironwood and poked his shoulder with the tip of her index finger, the furthest she was comfortable to touch him.

She said clearly. “I’m not working with Black Bird, never have and never will.”

_Because I’m her._

Her hand flashed green and she did not bother to see Ironwood’s expression before she got back into her seat.

She continued sharply. “Maybe you should focus on why Black Bird exists in the first place. She’s been trying to help us more than all of you combined.”

Her eyes found Winter’s unconsciously. The Special Operative seemed utterly affected by her words as her frown appeared. Her reaction almost made Robyn feel guilty since she mostly directed her comment at the Council members. But she said what needed to be said and she did not regret it.

“All right,” Councilman Sleet spoke up. “I’ll arrange food supplies to be in your care, Miss Hill.”

_To think it took a thief to inspire you to do your job._ Robyn retorted internally as she decided to play nice at this time.

“Thank you,” she told the man and asked nobody in particular. “What about some relief fund? I heard the SDC already fired a thousand of employees.”

Camilla gave her an answer. “We’re not sure if that is necessary yet, Miss Hill. Please keep us updated.”

“Sure,” Robyn conceded.

There was much work to be done, but today was one of the few times the Council took action in Mantle’s favor. It would take time for her colleagues to truly understand her hometown’s needs to the fullest extent, but today she got the food supplies and she was not exposed as the masked vigilante.

So today she took this win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, Robyn iced her forehead the whole night while Winter made a powerpoint presentation. xD
> 
> Anyway, Winter might seem a bit weak here, but she isn’t super powerful yet because she had just started her career. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The food supplies that Councilman Sleet granted arrived as promised within the next day, which Robyn and the Happy Huntresses stored them in one of their hideouts, ready to be distributed when needed. But they knew wholeheartedly that the unemployed citizens would need so much more and they needed to act fast. It was why she went to Winter’s office the next morning. It was either this or steal again.

“Good morning, Robyn” Winter greeted as soon as Robyn was inside. “Are you looking for the General?”

“Why look for Steel Butt when I can come straight to someone who can actually help?” Robyn replied honestly. “And you always have good ideas.”

Somehow, Winter smiled and shook her head instead of getting offended by the nickname Robyn gave to her commander.

Robyn sat down on the visitor’s chair and observed. “You seem to like me making fun of your boss.”

“I’m only amused with how you seem to never run out of nicknames for him,” the Special Operative told her and got to the point. “How can I help you today?”

“You know,… my city needs more funding. You think it’s possible for Ironwood to allocate some of his military budget to Mantle?”

From Winter’s distressed expression, Robyn knew she could not do much. With that, she waited for the woman in front of her to speak.

“Firstly, I’d like to apologize again for putting you on the spot at the meeting the other day,” the soldier said. “For what it’s worth, I’ve always believed that you’ve never worked with Black Bird.”

“Th- Thanks for saying that,” Robyn mumbled while avoiding the azure eyes as the shame of lying to Winter took over her.

The shorter woman sighed. “Now, about the fund you're requesting, I can’t tell you everything, but I promise you that Ironwood needs every lien he has in the military budget. However, I… I know some charities who are willing to help Mantle.”

“We both know that’s not a long-lasting solution,” Robyn remarked and narrowed her eyes.

“I know,” Winter admitted. “But this is the only way I can help you now.”

Robyn pushed on. “Aren’t most charities here just for vanity, though? Like, I know they like to plan trips for rich people to visit poorer countries and take pictures to post on social media. I doubt they’ll care about a city next to theirs.”

“You’re right,” the white-haired woman agreed grimly, then suddenly, her face brightened up. “But they will care if we ask them to care.”

“What do you mean?”

Winter did not answer right away. Instead, she activated her computer’s screen and pulled up a template of an official letter.

She explained. “With this, they’ll be convinced to donate to Mantle.”

“It’s that easy?”

“After the embargo, these organizations have been afraid that the Council would issue a travel ban. I believe they’ll do their best to get on the Council’s good side. Little do they know, what they do has no effect on you and the other Council members’ decisions.”

“Typical Atlesian orgs,” Robyn remarked and continued. “So you’re saying if I send a letter and mention that I’m a Councilwoman, they’ll agree to help Mantle?”

“I... think it’s better if I write them on General Ironwood’s behalf,” Winter suggested quietly and diverted her gaze away.

It was not hard to understand her discomfort.

“Huh, I see,” Robyn scoffed, mostly to herself. “Of course they’ll listen to him more than some newbie from Mantle’s slum.”

“I’m sorry,” Winter said genuinely.

“It’s fine. I’m over it,” Robyn replied and sat back in her seat. “I don’t care as long as I get the money for my people.”

“All right,” Winter noted after a concerning glance, then she began to edit the form.

“You’re sure you won’t get in trouble with Ironwood?”

“He will thank me for getting you off his back,” Winter jested with a smirk.

Her comment took Robyn by surprise, but she later gave Winter a smile as the atmosphere in the room became more relaxed. It was also delightful that Black Bird would get to lie low for the time being since the military was clearly getting more active at looking for her.

“Well, Winter, you saved me from, umm,... having to ask money from my people again,” Robyn said after Winter sent the email. “I owe you one.”

“I don’t want anything in return, Robyn.”

“Just keep in mind, please,” Robyn told her.

She moved to leave, but the militant’s voice stopped her.

“So… you think Black Bird was doing the right thing?”

Robyn gazed at the other woman after she heard the question. It was difficult to tell what Winter was thinking and she could only say what a clueless Councilwoman would say.

“I think her method was a little extreme, but I think she meant well.”

Winter’s eyes remained on her for a period of time as if to assess her opinion before she spoke. “I see.”

Since the Operative brought up the topic, Robyn decided to gain some information as well.

“So you’ve been working hard to catch her, huh? I mean, you ran into her twice now.”

“The first time was by chance, but after that day, the General appointed me to be in charge of looking for her. Any call for the military that mentions Black Bird is immediately sent to me.”

_That explains a lot._ Robyn thought as a small gasp slipped past her lips. 

Her wordless response surely prompted Winter’s concern.

“Are you okay?” the white-haired woman asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Robyn said frantically, still shocked that Winter had just confirmed that she was her number one enemy. “I just think that’s a lot of work on top of your day job. I’m really worried about you.”

She meant what she said despite the main issue of them being on opposite sides now more than ever, and somehow, the words made Winter tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and her cheeks flushed. Robyn found the reaction interesting, very interesting enough that she openly stared at her.

Suddenly, Ironwood’s assistant sat up straight and said firmly.

“I can handle it. I suppose we’ll be able to apprehend her soon now that we’ll send out more wanted posters and broadcast more television ads.”

_Shit._ Robyn thought. _But it’ll be a while until I have to put on my suit again._

She wished Winter good luck and bid her goodbye. She prayed to Brothers that her relentlessness towards the Council and Winter’s additional assistance would delay the inevitable as long as possible.

\--

“You have to be Black Bird again,” Fiona said in the living room less than two weeks later.

“What?!” Robyn exclaimed.

“It’s May’s fault!” the Faunus replied and pointed at her blue-haired friend.

“The hell it is!” May retorted and threw a pillow at Fiona. “You and Jo thought it was a good idea too!”

“Wait, hold up,” Robyn spoke and stood up before the short-haired Huntress could tackle May. “I feel like I’m out of the loop here. What’s going on?”

Joanna explained from the bottom of the stairs. “You know, when the cops started sending out more wanted posters, May thought it was a good idea to tell everyone that Black Bird’s motive was to save Mantle.”

“Which was the truth and it would keep people from looking for you or getting panicked, right?” the amber-eyed Huntress chimed in and waved her hands in the air.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea, May,” Robyn agreed and asked. “So how does that mean I have to be Black Bird again?”

“Well, May’s word of mouth doesn’t just keep people from panicking,” Joanna said. “They also think you’re a savior or something.”

“They think you’re a freaking superhero!” Fiona uttered with excitement. “People stole the wanted posters to put on their walls. Kids started to dress like you and stuff.”

“It’s… good that they have someone to keep them calm,” Robyn commented. “But I don’t wanna dress up just to get that kind of attention.”

“No, Robyn, it’s not about that,” May spoke. “It’s statistically proven that Grimms approach the walls much less now since people think they have someone to protect the city.”

“We’ve been protecting the city as the Happy Huntresses,” Robyn pointed out. “Does that mean nothing to them?”

“They love us,” the sheep Faunus replied. “But apparently, they’re more into someone who’s in a cool superhero outfit. You can thank the companies who make those comics and movies for that.”

May said. “You need to show your face once in a while… I mean, with your mask on, of course.”

Fiona added. “Just let people see you sometimes, okay? Go kick some muggers’ asses, save a puppy or something like that.”

Robyn sighed and hid her face behind her palms.

“Fine,” she said in defeat. “I guess I’ll have to risk running into Winter again.”

“What’s more important? Her or Mantle?” Joanna asked with seriousness.

Her tone was not surprising since she had always been against Robyn’s feelings for the Special Operative ever since the incident behind the Marigold Hub.

“Mantle,” Robyn replied firmly and immediately. “You know that, Jo.”

“Good,” the green-haired Huntress responded and stood up. “Now let’s talk about Winter Schnee, the person who’s in charge of trying to put you in jail.”

The energy in the room instantly shifted, especially when the smile on Fiona’s face disappeared.

“Fine,” Robyn said and crossed her arms. “Let’s talk.”

“I think you should let people see you once a week,” Fiona suggested. “But in a lowkey way, of course. We can’t risk the cops or the AK-200s seeing you, because they’ll call Winter.”

“Just to be clear, is this because we don’t want Robyn to fight her crush or because Winter’s witchy powers are too much to handle?” May asked.

“Both,” Joanna replied and rested her hand on Robyn’s shoulder, a way to express her trust in Robyn yet again. “Still, we should prepare for the worst case scenario.”

It was Robyn’s turn to give an input.

“Yeah. Winter’s Glyphs are dangerous and she knows now that I’m better at hand-to-hand combat. She’s not gonna get close to me the next time I see her.”

“So the best approach is to bolt, but if you can’t do that, you have to disarm her ASAP,” May concluded and asked. “Do you know her other weaknesses?”

“She got super flustered when I was in her personal space that one time,” Robyn deadpanned and earned a pillow hit in the head from May.

Joanna, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at her and uttered. “Just when I thought you could be serious about this.”

Fiona came to Robyn’s rescue. “Robyn’s not joking. I saw it firsthand. Winter was all blushing when Robyn hugged her from behind. Maybe she doesn’t get touchy feely with people very often.”

“It was during the fight, not on purpose!” Robyn defended herself and lifted her hands up before Joanna or May could say anything.

“Oh, to be a Special Operative and get blushy when a criminal hugs you,” May remarked amusedly.

“Hey, don’t make fun of her, okay?” Robyn said. “She’s sort of my friend.”

“Can you handle going head to head with your sort of friend then?” Joanna asked and looked at her pointedly.

“I’ve been doing fine, haven’t I?” Robyn responded while trying her best not to get irritated by her friend’s attitude.

“If you say so,” the green-haired woman mumbled under her breath.

“Exactly,” Robyn could not help but get the last word before she headed upstairs, her hand trembling as she grabbed on the railing.

She hated to admit that Joanna’s doubt was reasonable as her feelings for Winter grew deeper everyday, but as the leader of the Happy Huntresses, she could not display her wavering. She was fully aware that she and Winter would have to face each other as a thief and an Operative again someday or she would have to even hurt her.

She hoped she would be ready when the day came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don’t be mad at Jo. She’s just worried about her bestie. :’)
> 
> Sorry that it took quite long to add this chapter. I've been tired and lacking motivation to write lately.  
> So please kudos or comment for moral support. :')


	6. Chapter 6

Robyn had been visiting Winter’s office more times than she could count, but this time felt different. As much as what Joanna said regarding Winter bothered her, Robyn knew she was right. She needed to take her job as the protector of Mantle more seriously, and that included making her position as a Councilwoman useful, even if it involved Winter.

She knocked on the Special Operative’s office’s door with her elbow since her hands were occupied with two cups of coffee, one of which she got for Winter partly to dilute the guilt that she was going to get information from her… again.

Winter smiled when she saw her, and that smile went broader when Robyn gave her a cup. It was when Robyn realized that there was nothing she could do to feel less terrible.

Her focus then shifted to the empty space in the middle of the room caused by the Operative or someone moving her desk to a wall. It prompted Robyn to ask what happened.

“What are you doing?”

“Just some Glyph practice,” Winter replied casually after a sip before a white circle appeared on her free hand.

It was very impressive that Robyn almost did not notice that her co-worker’s sword was not with her. The Glyph later expanded for only a few seconds, and then it was completely gone at the same time as Winter huffed in frustration.

“That was… cool,” Robyn complimented her despite being alarmed by the white-haired woman’s ability. “Why are you practicing?”

“I’ve realized that I rely on my swordplay too much. And even when I use Glyphs, I still need my sword most of the time,” Winter explained and put her hand on her hip.

“Is this about… Black Bird?”

“Is it that obvious?” the blue-eyed Operative asked and arched an eyebrow.

“No, just a wild guess,” Robyn said frantically and lifted her hand up. “You seem very upset.”

“I let her get away twice now. Three times, if you include the Schnee Manor,” Winter uttered irately and somehow it helped her form a Glyph one more time. This time it appeared on the floor. “I won’t fail again.”

Her determination worried Robyn, both because she was Black Bird and because Winter seemed to be beating herself up after failure.

She stepped closer to the other woman and said with concern. “Take it easy, okay?” She suggested. “Maybe you should let someone else take over your mission sometimes.”

_ For both of our sakes. _

“I’m all right,” Winter replied solemnly. “I just have to better myself.”

With that, Robyn looked away in order to hide her distress. Her eyes did not meet Winter again until the ex-Heiress spoke up.

“What are you doing here, Robyn?”

“Right,” Robyn responded and put her hand in her pants’ pocket, realizing that she forgot about the matter as well. “I was wondering if I can have the military’s patrol schedule and map.”

“What for?” Winter asked even though she was already walking to her desk and activated her computer screen.

“Umm, to see if there’s any part that isn’t covered, so I can ask the local Huntsmen and Huntresses to be there sometimes,” Robyn lied and added. “It’s okay to ask for this, right? Since I take care of Mantle.”

“Of course. I’m sending it to your scroll.”

“Thanks,” Robyn said and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. “I gotta go.”

“All right,” Winter noted with a smile. “Thank you again for the coffee.”

“No problem. I’ll see around,” Robyn uttered from the door, feeling unsure which ‘I’ she referred to.

\--

Saturday morning was Robyn’s favorite time of the week. It was when she could sleep in without worrying about going to work or roaming around Mantle to see if everything was in order. She would wake up so late that sometimes her stomach protested, but a long rest after dealing with the Council the whole week was always worth it.

On this Saturday, it was barely seven when she heard Fiona shrieking with excitement from downstairs.

“Robyn! Get down here!” the Faunus called for her loudly.

After a groan, Robyn got up. There was no point in trying to stay in bed, knowing that Fiona would show up here if she did not get a response from her.

“What is it, Fi?” Robyn asked after stumbling down the stairs.

“Look! Crimson’s just dropped this off!” her comrade replied and wafted a pit black fabric back and forth in front of her. She continued in a deeper tone. “Your reign of terror ends today.”

“Is that… a blanket?” Robyn asked in confusion.

“No, silly, it’s the cape I ordered for you!” the curly-haired woman replied and beamed.

“For Black Bird?” Robyn asked and added. “I appreciate it, Fi, but I think I’ll get spotted easier with it. Besides, I don’t think I need a cape for people to like me.”

The Faunus rolled her eyes and dragged Robyn further in the room by her arm. She picked up the original Black Bird’s blazer from the couch and shoved it in Robyn’s hands.

“Wear it,” Fiona told her.

“Why this suit? It’s easier to wear a t-shirt and my leather coa-...,” Robyn questioned and stopped when her friend gave her a glare.

Robyn put the blazer on just to make Fiona happy before her housemate circled around her and put the black cloth against her back.

“Hmm,” the green-eyed Huntress hummed in satisfaction. “Perfect, just like I thought.”

“Do I really have to look like those lame-ass superheroes on TV?” Robyn asked teasingly.

“The cape’s bulletproof and fireproof,” Fiona muttered with another glare.

Robyn immediately grinned. “You should have led with that.”

“Yes, I know you already wear a bulletproof vest when you’re B.B., but this will protect you even better,” the sheep Faunus explained and put a hand on her hip. “And you’re right. You do not need a cape for people to like you. But with this, they will  _ love _ you and we  _ need _ them to love you. Trust your PR on this.”

Robyn chuckled as she was amused that Fiona self-assigned her own role, but she was more than grateful.

“Thank you, Fi,” she told her friend.

\--

Robyn’s duty behind the mask had been successful in the past few weeks. She let the citizens see her a few times, threw smiles at them and even brought a lost child home without being spotted by the Operatives, thanks to the map and the schedule Winter sent her. But she never let her guard down. She was aware that one of these days she would either make a mistake or get simply unlucky, and it would lead to her facing Winter again.

She also had been fortunate to have not run into any criminal yet. She had dealt with muggers and even murderers before as a Happy Huntress. She was never scared of them and she even enjoyed hurting them. But if she met some of them now as Black Bird, it would require her to stay out for too long and it could bring unwanted attention.

It was almost eleven at night on Thursday when Robyn hopped from roof to roof on her way home after declining to take a selfie with a teenage girl. Just when she was going to cross a gap between two buildings in Sector Three, she saw a movement below.

A man with a knife was stepping closer to a cowering teenage boy who was lifting up his hands.

“Please. That’s all the cash I had,” the boy begged the criminal.

“Give me your credit card… now!” the mugger demanded.

“No, please, I… I can’t. I need it for my tuition,” the victim pleaded.

Robyn had heard enough and did not wait to jump down with her feet landing directly on the perpetrator’s shoulders. The knife flew out of his grasp due to the impact and the criminal fell forward before his chin hit the hard damp ground. From the sound of it, he probably broke a tooth or two.

It was late and Robyn wanted nothing more than to hit her bed, so she simply told the boy to go home and wrapped the rope of her grappling hook around the man’s ankles. Luckily, there were outdoor emergency stairs nearby for her to attach the rope to. She slowly pulled the mugger up as he was coming to his consciousness.

The man opened his eyes right when she was done.

“You bitch! What the fuck?! Let me down!” the outlaw shrieked as he was struggling to reach the string, and he was unsuccessful.

“Just  _ hang in there _ until I call a cop to help you with that, a’ight?” Robyn told him and gave him a finger gun.

Suddenly, the man maniacally laughed as he fumbled somewhere behind him.

“Or maybe I’ll call a cop on you,” he spat.

It was already too late when Robyn noticed a scroll in his hand.

The criminal shouted into the device. “Help! Black Bird is going to kill me! I’m in Sector Three on the-...”

The speech was cut off when Robyn knocked him out with her fist and broke his scroll.

_ Shit. _ She thought as she swung herself back to the rooftop.

It would not be long until she reached her house, ten blocks away or so, and she was in Mantle while Winter was in Atlas. She ran and jumped onto the next roof, feeling slightly relieved that if an Operative showed up, it would not be the woman she had feelings for since she was too far away.

Immediately, she felt a hard push against her back, which caused her to roll forward in the last minute. When she was on her feet again, Winter was standing in front of her with her sword pointing out.

_ What?! _

“How the heck did you get here so fast?” Robyn could not help but be curious.

“I live here now,” Winter replied, almost smugly.

_ What?! _

Robyn spoke after getting over her shock. “You got it all wrong. The jerk who called you was robbing someone. I stopped him.”

Winter replied coldly. “I don’t care that you’re playing some kind of hero now. You still have to take responsibility for your crime in the past.”

Robyn ignored her comment. “Seriously, I hung that guy upside down on Sixth Avenue. He’s gonna either get away or die of a brain hemorrhage.”

The Special Operative responded with a groan and tapped on her ear.

“Marrow, go apprehend a mugger on Sixth Avenue,” Winter gave an order to her subordinate whom Robyn knew was a part of the Ace Operatives, a group of the best Huntsmen and Huntresses in Atlas. “And come help me on the rooftop between Fourteenth and Fifteenth.”

_ Shit. _

Robyn slowly backed away towards the ledge in order to flee. Oddly, Winter only gazed at her without making any move. The militant’s action was later explained when loud growls reverberated from behind Robyn.

She turned around to see two Beowolfs, or to be precise, what seemed to be spirits of two Beowolfs, rising from two white Glyphs, blocking her from her escape route.

_ Yup, her witch powers are really powerful.  _ Robyn noted to herself and brought her gun out.

To her surprise, the Grimms stopped their snarling and stood still.

Winter’s voice brought Robyn back to face her.

“I know why you did what you did. I know you feel like you have no choice, but it’s time to stop. Surrender willingly and maybe the verdict at your trial will be favorable.”

_ She wants to… talk? _

“This city needs me,” Robyn said honestly.

“Your way is wrong. You already have someone in the Council who’s legally fighting so hard for Mantle everyday. You have to trust her and the system.”

Robyn was taken aback by the mention of herself, her other self, but she knew she had to say something in return, something that an unlawful vigilante would say.

“What can one voice do against four? I’m sorry, but I prefer my method,” Robyn told her. “And if you really sympathize with my cause, you can just let me go.”

“I’m sorry,” the blue-eyed woman said and broke her sword into two. “I can’t do that.”

Winter lunged at her with full force while the creatures’ growls could be heard again. There was nothing else for Robyn to say or do except to shoot her grappling hook in the direction of the taller building nearby.

As she was elevating upwards, believing she was out of Winter’s reach, the Operative jumped on a new Glyph and followed her. It seemed that this circle functioned as a spring because Winter caught up quickly and dragged her down by the cape as well as cutting the rope with one of her sabers.

They were high up in the air, too high that Robyn was frightened of what would happen when they landed. Then they crashed through a few black Glyphs that fortunately slowed them down, but it was not enough to save Robyn from a scratch on her jaw when they reached the rooftop’s surface.

They rolled over and over again, and when they stopped, Winter was on top of her, a familiar large black Glyph instantly appearing underneath Robyn to pin her down.

“You could have just surrendered,” Winter said and she was sitting on Robyn’s lap, the elbow part of her uniform was tainted with blood from a scratch as well.

Robyn could not move no matter how hard she was trying while the two Beowolfs were walking in a circle around them. She recalled that Marrow Amin was also on his way here and she knew no one could save her but herself and her words.

A stupid idea popped up in her head. It was so stupid that she could already predict her friends’ reaction, especially Joanna’s, if or when she told them about what she was going to say. But she had to do it because it was her last resort.

As Winter pulled out the string from her military’s handcuff, Robyn spoke up with a smirk.

“Tell me, Special Operative Schnee, has this ever happened in one of your naughty dreams?”

A gasp escaped from the shorter woman’s lips at the same time as the Glyph flashed only to appear again, but it was enough to make Winter lose control of her summoned creatures before they faded into the air.

Robyn was almost there. She only needed to talk more.

“It sure happened in mine, but I was mostly on top of you.”

It miraculously worked when the Glyph flickered for a mere second, giving Robyn a window to switch their positions. Her hands pinned both of Winter’s wrists to the floor before she looked down at her.

She meant to say something smart and leave, but the way the other woman reacted to her antic took her breath away. Winter’s face was in a shade of red, visible even in almost darkness. Her pupils dilated as she was panting in and out through her soft-looking lips.

They held their gaze as Robyn was mesmerized by the woman beneath her. Then, promptly, the desire in azure eyes was gone and Robyn was met with a headbutt and a knee in her stomach.

She rolled away in pain and got up. And when she saw that Winter was picking up her swords, she realized their moment, whatever it meant, was over.

She threw her smoke bomb on the ground and headed to the edge of the building.

\--

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” May remarked as soon as Robyn finished telling her housemates what happened.

“I know, right? We gotta add ‘headbutting’ to her strengths list, though,” Robyn replied while pressing a pack of ice to her forehead, the other one to her bare stomach. “Turns out, she doesn’t just get flustered with anyone. She totally has a crush on vigilante-me.”

She forced a grin, not daring to let herself or her friends take the matter more seriously than a power play between a criminal and an Operative. And without a doubt, her companions did not buy it.

“Aww,” Fiona responded and clasped her hands together.

May, though, reacted differently. “With all due respect, Robyn, you’re such a dumbass.”

“How am I a dumbass?” Robyn asked defensively.

“I’m not gonna say it, so I’ll let Joanna say it. Joanna?” the blue-haired Happy Huntress replied.

“As I said a hundred times before, you liking her is going to end badly and you know it,” Joanna said austerely.

“I think it’s cute. They’re like star-crossed lovers,” Fiona spoke dreamily. “It’ll work out in the end. I just know it.”

“Too bad the real world isn’t that romantic, Fi,” the tallest woman voiced her opinion with her arms crossed. Her glance then moved to Robyn. “You said you would keep your emotion in check, but you just went and did the opposite. You really are a dumbass.”

Robyn stood up as her anger rose.

“Did you even listen to what I said?! I was trapped and there was nothing else I could do. I found her weakness and I was right.”

“Maybe you’re right or maybe you got yourself in that situation because you were holding back,” Joanna argued relentlessly.

“Are you saying you don’t trust me, Jo?” Robyn asked and stepped in front of her taller friend.

“Please don’t fight,” Fiona pleaded and managed to slip herself between Robyn and Joanna even though she could not block their glares.

“Whatever,” Joanna mumbled and headed upstairs.

The rest of them exchanged some worrisome glances in silence until May spoke up.

“That’s it. From now on, I’ll go with you if I don’t have to be somewhere else, all right?”

“To supervise me?” Robyn jabbed.

“No,” May said firmly and explained. “I just thought it would be safer and faster if you just do your job, then get into my forcefield. And even if Winter or anyone shows up, we can just disappear. Bottom line is you and Winter won’t have to hurt each other or do your weird flirting thing again.”

“I… see,” Robyn noted appreciatively. “Thanks, May.”

\--

The next morning came and Robyn woke up with a sore on her jaw where the scratch was. She felt even more horrible when she ripped off the bandage and saw herself in the mirror. The wound that she expected her Aura to heal by now had purple flesh around it.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

There was no way she could go to work like this. If she saw Winter, even with a bandage, she would give her identity away, given that her crush already witnessed when she iced her forehead in her office the day after she hurt her the first time. With this reason, Robyn called her workplace and asked for a day off, citing that she had a flu.

She spent most of her day checking emails and working on her computer until her scroll rang when it was almost her bed time.

It was a call from Winter, possibly contacting her regarding work.

“Hey, Winter,” she greeted, hoping that she did not sound strange. “Can I help you with something?”

“Hey,” the woman at the other end of the line spoke softly. “I’m just calling to check on you. I heard you were sick.”

Robyn’s heart thumped in her chest by the fact that Winter cared enough to ask about her well-being, but a part of her was wondering how twisted she was for feeling like this when her co-worker was the one who caused her injuries.

She squeezed her nose to support her lie and replied. “Yeah, I have a cold. I’m okay, though.”

Winter offered. “If you want anything, I can buy it and drop you. I’m living in Mantle now because of the Black Bird mission.”

“No, it’s okay,” Robyn responded almost too urgently as she was fully aware that Winter could not see her like this.

“Are you sure? It’s no bother.”

“I’m sure. I don’t want you to get the flu from me.”

“All right. I’ll see you at work then,” Winter said with a chuckle. “I hope you’ll recover soon.”

“Thanks, Winter,” Robyn said with a smile. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Robyn.”

After they hung up, Robyn lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, multiple emotions running through her mind at the same time.

_ It’s only going to get harder, isn’t it? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It was so much fun to write!
> 
> Not Robyn got away thanks to... the power of speech. 😉
> 
> I don’t know who Crimson is, but he’s probably a dark market’s lord in this fic. 😁


	7. Chapter 7

The strategy to have May come with Robyn on Black Bird’s mission had been working like a charm and they had not been spotted by the military for a very long time. It was when they fought two burglars while May was hiding herself that an AK-200 called Winter, and oddly enough, Elm Ederne and Vine Zeki, two of the Ace Operatives, showed up.

Robyn and her friend simply traveled home while being concealed, leaving the elite Operatives puzzled. Then similar incidents happened a few times, and it was always one or two of the Ace Ops who appeared to investigate the scene and never Winter.

Robyn wondered what caused this. She knew Winter was well since she saw her at work regularly. This fact led her to believe that the white-haired soldier was purposefully avoiding meeting Black Bird again after what happened on the rooftop in Sector Three. Even though a small part of Robyn enjoyed teasing and being intimate with Winter in the way that her as Councilwoman Hill never could, she could imagine how humiliated the Special Operative must have felt to lose a fight to a criminal like that.

She was sure Winter could not tell her commander in detail regarding this, especially when he was visibly getting more and more upset every time Black Bird was mentioned at the Council meetings. Robyn figured that his frustration had something to do with when he asked her to meet him at his office one afternoon.

Winter was waiting for her outside, which was not surprising if she was to take note of the topic they were going to talk about. She greeted Robyn silently with a nod before they went inside together.

The round room was as dark as the last time Robyn was here since Ironwood did not seem to be a fan of sunlight. The only source of light was the multiple computer screens that popped up from the table in the middle. The General who was facing his closed windows turned his chair around to greet them.

“Miss Hill, Schnee, thank you for coming,” the tone did not present much gratitude.

“Sir,” Winter said and gave him a salute, too swiftly and too obediently for Robyn’s liking.

“Schnee,” he acknowledged his subordinate coldly. “I’ve been meaning to ask why you sent the Ace-Ops in your stead when you got reports on Black Bird? I understand needing backup, but you should have gone with them.”

“I... Black Bird knows my style of fighting too well, sir. I just thought sending someone else would take her by surprise and benefit us,” Winter explained and dropped her gaze to the floor.

It was not difficult to tell she was lying and Robyn had never seen her more nervous, clearly so with the way her gloved hands were squeezing one another repeatedly behind her back.

It was one of the reasons Robyn stepped in in order to divert his attention.

“What am I doing here, General?”

Ironwood glanced up at her. “I was wondering if you and the Happy Huntresses could lend a hand in searching for Black Bird since you know the area better.”

The answer could not be clearer. Assisting Winter and the Ace-Ops would only lead to problems, namely, they could not disclose real information to the military. And even if they gave fake intels, Ironwood and his soldiers would eventually find out.

Robyn said firmly. “No, we can’t. We’re already busy as we are.”

Her sight unconsciously found Winter, and of course, the blue-eyed woman seemed disappointed by her answer.

_It’s best to not make things complicated more than it already is._ Robyn told herself.

The General’s voice brought her focus back to him.

“I hope this doesn’t mean you’re supporting Black Bird’s action.”

“I’m not supporting her, but I have nothing against her. She’s been a great help taking care of Mantle for us… _for you_. And frankly, I don’t work for you, General,” Robyn clarified and gave the man a pointed look.

She was responded with his famous glare that lasted for a few seconds until he spoke up.

“All right. Then I have nothing else to discuss. Just… please take your invitation card when you leave.”

“What invitation card?” Robyn asked.

“These were sent to my office this morning,” the tall man said and motioned to a pile of envelopes at the edge of his desk. “Looks like we have a party to attend.”

With curiosity, Robyn picked up an envelope with her name on it. She roughly read the message on the hard paper, which was an invitation for her to attend a fundraising event hosted by Blue Sky Foundation, one of the organizations Winter sent emails to when they attempted to raise funds for Mantle. She already received two donations from two other companies, so this third one’s response was a nice surprise.

Before she could say anything, Ironwood spoke to Winter again.

“Schnee, you, the other two Council members and the Ace-Ops were invited as well. I just… I would appreciate it if you tell me in advance next time before you contact such organizations.”

His hands clasped under his chin as he delivered a stern look in the white-haired woman's direction.

“My apologies, sir,” Winter replied and her uneasy demeanor returned. “I thought-...”

Her boss cut her off and lifted his hand up. “It’s fine. Like I said, let me know first next time. And _please_ be present when you get reports on Black Bird from now on. That will be all for today.”

“Understood, sir,” Winter said firmly and saluted him again. She then announced. “I’ll deliver these cards to the respective guests.”

The bearded man nodded. And with that, the Special Operative grabbed the cards on the table. She gave Robyn a quick glance as if to ask if she would leave as well. It was not like Robyn had anything else to say to the General, so she just followed Winter outside without uttering a goodbye.

“Is he always this dismissive?” Robyn asked her co-worker as soon as they were out of Ironwood’s hearing range.

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time he was like this,” Winter said casually.

After a scoff, Robyn remarked in disbelief. “That’s even worse.”

“Robyn, I’m okay,” Winter stopped in her tracks to assure her. “It could be worse.”

Her words reminded Robyn of the requests Winter made to those organizations.

“Right. I’m sorry I asked you to help with the fundraising. I almost got you in trouble,” she apologized and added. “And sorry I can’t help with the Black Bird thing too. I double-disappointed you today, huh?”

“You didn’t. It was my idea to send those emails, remember?” Winter said resolutely, and suddenly, her hand was on Robyn’s shoulder. “And I’ve always known you don’t mind having Black Bird around... and that’s understandable.”

Robyn’s ability to argue was slowly dissolving the longer Winter touched her and the longer their gaze held. It took everything in her power to move with the excuse to see the invitation card again.

“Winter,” she spoke with concern after reading the full details. “The party will be hosted at the Schnee Manor.”

Instantly, Winter’s breath hitched before she quickly brought out her own card and scanned through it.

And now she seemed relieved.

“Are you okay?” Robyn asked.

“Y-Yeah,” the Operative told her. “I thought I would have to see my fa-... Jacques, but if I remember correctly, he’s going to be on a business trip with Weiss and Whitley this weekend.”

“Cool then,” Robyn noted with a smile that was returned. “We’ll have a Jacques-ass-free party.”

She managed to make Winter giggle and got lost in the sight in front of her again. Thankfully, it was the shorter woman who broke the spell this time.

She told Robyn. “Knowing him, he probably offered to lend the venue without any charge. I believe he wants to restore his image after he fired a thousand of employees.”

“I bet.”

“I should go,” Winter informed her and waved the envelopes in her hand. “I suppose we’ll share a ride from Mantle on the day of the party.”

“Looking forward to it,” Robyn told her colleague as she was walking away. 

Then she cursed at herself for feeling excited to spend time with Winter outside of work.

\--

The bow tie was thrown on the bed in frustration after Robyn’s tenth attempt to tie it. The only person in the house who knew how to fold the bow tie properly was Joanna and there was no way Robyn would ask for her help. She settled on a simple black and white suit with two buttons undone, then she checked herself in the mirror again to make sure her platinum blonde hair rested nicely on her shoulders.

It would not be long until the Council’s airship that would take her to the fundraising party would arrive. She presumed she would share a ride with Winter, Vine and Elm who were currently residing in Mantle. The Special Operative told her beforehand that she would let her know when they arrived, but since Robyn was ready, she left her room.

What she did not expect was that Joanna would be in the hallway with her arms crossed. Just when she thought they were on good terms again, the green-haired Huntress reacted badly once Robyn confirmed that she would be by Winter’s side at the event.

“So you’re really going,” Joanna muttered before Robyn could reach the top of the stairs.

“Why? You wanna stop me?” Robyn asked without looking at her friend.

“Why bother? It’s not like there’s anything I can do or say to stop you.”

“For the last time, I’m not going as her date. She’s my only friend there, so of course I’m gonna hang out with her,” Robyn said after a sigh. She added. “And I’m not a kid, Jo. I know what to do or not do.”

Her friend did not seem convinced.

“Maybe you should wish you were a kid, so you’d have an excuse for doing these stupid things.”

Just like that, Joanna pissed her off again.

“What do you want from me, Jo?! Haven’t I proven myself enough to you?! I said I wouldn’t make a move on her and I haven’t. I’ve been using her and lying to her to get information for all of us, for Mantle while being so fucking into her! Do you think I’m enjoying this?!”

“Actually, I think you do. You seem so fucking comfortable about it.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Robyn uttered and walked away.

The tattooed woman shouted after her. “Right. Gotta go pick up your date on time, huh? Just don’t be shocked when you get your own heart broken!”

Robyn retorted back. “Actually, she’s picking me up. How very cute of her. I’m fucking swooning!”

She rushed down the stairs, and thankfully, Joanna did not follow her. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before Fiona poked her head out from the kitchen.

“Is everything okay? I heard yelling,” the Faunus asked.

“It’s fine. Jo and I had a little fight… again, but it’s over,” Robyn said calmly, hoping that it would put the small woman’s mind at ease.

Fiona frowned and her ears lowered. Her expression caused Robyn to want to say something to comfort her, but a knock on the door interrupted her.

Robyn took a few long strides and opened the door to Winter. She previously expected her co-worker to text her when the airship arrived, but not this, not how a decent dating partner would do on their date night. Her jaws hung open as she gazed at the woman in front of her who had her hair down and was in a long blue dress with a silver shawl hanging stylishly around her shoulders. Yet, what was taking her breath away the most was Winter’s radiant smile.

“Winter, you… you look gorg-... g-great,” Robyn complimented her when she found her voice again.

“Y-You too,” the Operative replied and tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear.

Robyn was going to suggest that they should leave, but Fiona suddenly brushed past her and reached for Winter’s arm to pull her inside the house. Fortunately, Winter seemed confused rather than offended.

“Let me be an annoying parent and take your picture together!” the curly-haired woman explained excitedly.

She then dragged Robyn to stand next to the azure-eyed militant and smoothed down Robyn’s shirt. They stood awkwardly shoulder to shoulder as Winter’s cheeks were getting redder until Fiona was satisfied with the shots on her scroll.

After that, the Special Operative said unsurely and reached her hand out to Fiona. “I… umm, I’m Winter.”

“Right. Where was my manner?” the Faunus uttered and shook the offered hand. “I’m Fiona.”

“Nice to meet you,” Winter told her and asked. “But… have we met before?”

_Shit._

“You probably know of me and all the Happy Huntresses,” Fiona replied smoothly as a good actor that she was. “And I bet we shared some classes at the Academy back in the days.”

“I suppose,” Winter noted with a smile.

“Well, I’m glad you two met,” Robyn chimed in with a fear that if they stayed longer, Winter might recognize Fiona as the pretended victims at their previous Black Bird’s missions. “We shouldn’t keep Vine and Elm waiting, though.”

“Have fun, you two!” Fiona said with her full enthusiasm and continued in a fake stern tone. “And Robyn, come back here before ten, all right, young lady?”

The Faunus proceeded to give Robyn a wink after she pushed for the prom narrative again, which Robyn could only laugh dryly before she opened the door for Winter. She managed to throw a glare at Fiona and mouthed ‘Not helping’ to her before they headed outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh what's gonna happen at the party. o_O
> 
> I actually wrote most of the party scenes, but it got so long, so I decided to end this chapter here. Hopefully, I can post the next chapters in a few days!
> 
> Also, let's manifest a lot of Schneewood Forest scenes in the rest of V8. I hope Winter and Marrow were really in the elevator. Please we've been living on their few glances for so long, we're starving. T_T


	8. Chapter 8

Winter’s seat was next to the pilot on the airship, which allowed Robyn to clear her head after the awkward and embarrassing moment. The way Winter got flustered earlier intrigued her. It was not the first time that she acted this way around Robyn, but it had been happening more often now and Robyn was afraid to think what it meant. Luckily, the time to think was cut short after Elm and Vine introduced themselves to her and started their small talk.

When they reached the Manor, Robyn instantly felt nostalgic. This was the first time she came back here after the first Black Bird’s mission and it indeed felt odd to be next to Winter at the place they first talked, even though Winter was not aware of this fact.

They walked into the ballroom side-by-side and stopped to observe the area. The room’s decorations were almost identical to the other time she was here, and it only made her think of her first moment with Winter more.

From a swift observation, it seemed that Ironwood, Sleet and Camilla were already here and they were talking to the guests.

“Do you have to go to Ironwood?” Robyn asked her friend.

“Actually, I don’t,” Winter replied. “He usually stays for exactly thirty minutes and leaves.”

“Good then,” Robyn said before she could stop herself. “No Jacques-ass and no Ironbutt. This will be a great night.”

“Ironwood’s not that bad,” Winter defended her boss.

“You can’t change my mind,” Robyn told her honestly and shrugged.

Winter shook her head, but her smile indicated that she did not mind Robyn’s comment.

Then Marrow could be seen to be jogging towards them.

“Hey, Councilwoman Hill,” the Faunus Ace-Op greeted and turned to Winter. “Hey, _my sweet darling_.”

Before Robyn could make sure she heard Marrow correctly, Winter linked her arm with him. It felt like a punch in the gut and Robyn could only quietly look between them.

“That was too much, Marrow,” Winter told her subordinate with a giggle.

“I’m sorry, babe,” the dark-skinned man replied.

“Marrow, just stop,” Winter said rigorously.

Promptly, the Faunus militant stood up straight and gave Winter a salute.

“My apologies, ma’am.”

His action was puzzling and the idea that he and Winter were together immediately became unlikely, so Robyn asked curiously.

“What is going on here?”

Winter gave her an answer. “There’s a certain individual who’s fixated on me and always approaches me at such parties, so Marrow suggested this silly idea where he pretends to be my boyfriend.”

“It’s not silly. People do that all the time in movies,” Marrow argued.

“Which is why it’s silly,” Winter pointed out.

“It’ll work. He’ll stay away from you for good,” the man told his superior.

Winter muttered after looking around. “At least he’s not here yet. Let’s hope he won’t be here at all.”

“Good. I gotta pee,” the Ace-Op announced and headed in the direction of the restroom.

From the interaction, Robyn gathered that Winter and Marrow were close friends, and she could not help but feel relieved that her crush was not in a relationship.

She then wanted to ask about the person who usually bothered Winter at parties, but she got the clarification right away.

“Oh no, he’s here,” the Special Operative exclaimed.

Robyn followed her eyesight, which led to one Henry Marigold and his friend.

_Henry? Of course it’s fucking Henry._ Robyn thought to herself.

Winter instantly searched for Marrow, yet the Faunus man was not back yet. With that, Robyn decided to assist her.

“Looks like it’s time for me to repay the favor I owe you,” she whispered to Winter. “Just follow my lead.” 

The blue-haired man and his companion walked insolently to them and spoke up.

“You ladies seem lonely.”

“We’re not,” Robyn replied firmly.

Somehow, Henry narrowed his eyes at her and said. “Wait. You’re one of Mays’ friends.”

“So what? She’s still hot,” his friend with slick blond hair commented shamelessly. He later smirked at Robyn. “Would you like to hang out?”

Robyn responded by putting an arm around Winter’s shoulder.

“Like I said, we’re not lonely,” she said point-blank.

When she turned to check on Winter, the familiar blush was creeping up on her face again, but she managed to put her hand on Robyn’s waist to sell the act.

Robyn’s heart rate immediately spiked up by their intimacy, but she knew the priority was to make sure Henry and his friend would leave.

She told the two pestilent guests. “So, umm, go find someone else who’s not taken or someone who’s actually into, you know, men.”

_Or someone who has low standards._ Robyn added internally.

Henry’s eyes widened and he rambled without a pause.

“Ooooooooh. You two are… ohhhhhh, that’s why Winter’s not into me. That explains a lot. I feel so much better now. Enjoy the party, ladies.”

Once Henry and the blond man were gone, Robyn abruptly removed her hand from around Winter to create some space between them. She did not look at Winter again until the shorter woman spoke.

“Who’s going to tell him that’s not the only reason I’m not into him?”

With the amusement in her voice, Robyn knew Winter was back to her calm and collected self, so she suggested. “Now that they won’t bother us, let’s go get food.”

They spent the next moment eating and introducing themselves to the people from the fundraising company. Robyn got to thank them and explain further why the money was vital to Mantle in hopes that the organization would consider helping them more in the future. During these conversations, Winter was always next to her with an encouraging smile, and Robyn could not fall for her more.

They went to grab their drinks next, which Robyn noticed that her friend preferred water rather than champagne. It was why she picked up a glass of water for herself as well.

She took a sip and scanned the room again, and it was when Weiss and Whitley Schnee showed up at the entrance. The girl was in a short sleeveless dress and the boy was in a grey suit. They looked very formal, yet their clothes still seemed out of place at this gala party.

“Hey,” Robyn uttered and nudged the Operative’s arm. “I thought your sister and brother would be on a business trip.”

After her words, Winter visibly trembles for some reason, which was later revealed when Jacques Schnee stepped through the ballroom’s door.

The white-haired woman mumbled frantically. “What is he doing here? O-Of course... this is just his some twisted game. He knows I never want to see him.”

Instantly, the abominable man in question found Winter and rushed towards her with his two children on his trail.

The blue-eyed soldier had never been more alarmed, so Robyn could only reach for her hand to give her courage.

“You can do this,” she said softly and earned a nod from her friend.

“Winter, long time no see,” Jacques greeted before his eyes found where Winter’s and Robyn’s hands were connected. “I see that your… taste remains questionable.”

“I see that you still use clip-on ties,” Robyn fired back.

Weiss immediately hid her chortle behind her palm while the young boy pursed his lips together to suppress his laugh.

Winter chuckled and her free hand came up to hold Robyn’s arm, possibly to piss the businessman off. She said to Robyn and made sure it was loud enough for the man who disowned her to hear. “I’ve never actually noticed this before. Thank you for pointing this out.”

The old man’s fists clenched and his shoulders rose and fell as anger took over him. He then exhaled slowly and uttered. “Look what you did to yourself, Winter. What a shame.”

His words only made Robyn’s hold on the other woman’s hand tighten. She wanted to say something more to the man, but she knew Winter could handle anything he threw at her.

Winter said sharply. “I’m doing perfectly fine without you. In fact, my life got better since I stopped associating myself with you.”

Jacques simply scoffed and turned on his heel, and Winter’s sister and brother took the chance to approach their older sister.

“Winter, I swear I didn’t know,” Weiss said rapidly. “He said he wanted to come back early to say hello to some guests, but we know he just wanted to traumatize you.”

“He suddenly changed our flight and brought us here,” Whitley added. “I’m so sorry, Winter.”

“I know. I believe you,” Winter assured them.

Weiss then switched her attention to Robyn. A smirk appeared on her lips as she already got the wrong idea. But before they could introduce themselves, Jacques called loudly for his children.

“Weiss, Whitley, come!”

The boy and girl promptly mumbled goodbyes to Winter and hurried to join the businessman who were talking to a group of guests.

Then Robyn got to witness Winter gazing at her siblings with deep frown. She wanted nothing more to pull her closer to comfort her, and she would have done so if Marrow did not come back at that moment.

He looked down at where Robyn’s hand was still wrapping around Winter’s and looked up.

“I’ll just… gonna go hang out with Harriet,” he announced with a grin and pointed his index fingers to somewhere on his right.

It was almost as if a bell rang in Robyn’s head and she swiftly let go of the shorter woman’s hand, not daring to see how she would react. Instead, she stretched and faked a yawn.

“I’m pooped. I think I’m gonna head home,” she said and only turned to look at Winter to ask. “You?”

“I’m… going to go see my mother,” there was a hint of melancholy in her voice and her head bowed down.

“She’s here?” Robyn replied and glanced around the space.

“N-No, she’s, umm,... mostly in her room.”

From what Winter said and the sorrow she could barely conceal, Robyn realized that her colleague needed further support for tonight.

She offered. “Let me walk you there.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Hey, I’m still repaying the favor,” Robyn insisted with resolution.

“All right,” Winter accepted her offer.

The walk to the second floor did not take long and they were standing in a hallway with blue carpets and white lights that came from the candles. Along the way, there were portraits hanging on the walls, and the one that caught Robyn’s eyes the most was the one in a big frame where five members of the Schnee family were in it.

Her pace slowed down to inspect the painting and her heart sank when she saw how distressed the woman and the two girls, young Winter and Weiss, seemed. It was no doubt that Jacques was smiling. The boy also looked pleasant, but after their brief encounter downstairs, Robyn could tell his innocence was taken away as well.

Winter kept walking slightly ahead, presumably not wishing to be reminded of her past, so Robyn caught up with her. The white-haired woman’s hand came up to touch Robyn’s arm lightly, and she did not mind that the hand remained on the inside of her elbow.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done tonight. Not many of my friends would do this for me,” Winter spoke up softly and added. “Seeing Jacques again brought back some bad memories.”

“Happy to help,” Robyn acknowledged her words while noticing how their steps became leisure as if they did not want their time together to end.

“You’ve never talked about your family.”

The observation came up unexpectedly, but Robyn did not mind talking on the topic.

“I had my mothers,” Robyn told her. “But they passed when I was ten. Been an orphan ever since.”

“I’m sorry,” Winter mumbled as her thumb was rubbing on Robyn’s arm in a comforting circle.

“It’s okay,” Robyn assured with a smile. “They had good lives and we had good 10 years together.”

“Tell me about them sometimes,” Winter suggested and a corner of her lips quirked up.

“I will.”

The Operative suddenly halted in front of a carved wooden door and Robyn became aware that they must have reached the destination.

They turned to look at each other briefly and it felt so right to get into an embrace. Robyn’s arms secured tightly around Winter because she knew the shorter woman needed this and because this could be the only time she allowed herself to be this close to Winter.

They pulled away after a period of time that was almost too long to be friendly, and despite that, Winter’s hands moved to rest on Robyn’s shoulders while Robyn’s hands were on her waist, neither possessing the ability to move once their eyes met.

Then blue eyes shifted slightly as if they were looking for something, something that Robyn hoped she had not already revealed to her at this very moment.

Winter’s voice came out so quietly. “Robyn, I-…”

Then she was interrupted when someone spoke up from behind the closed door.

“Who’s out there?”

Robyn took that chance to step back and Winter did the same. And with only a split second, the ex-Heiress switched back to being Robyn's friend and co-worker.

The white-haired woman gave Robyn a reluctant wave along with a smile as if nothing had taken place at all.

“Goodnight, Robyn. See you on Monday,” the tone could not sound more formal, but she was avoiding Robyn’s eyes.

With everything that had just occurred, Robyn could only respond with a curt nod.

And even after the other woman went inside her mother’s room, she stood still, feeling overwhelmed by what happened and what almost happened… what she almost let happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this chapter before C12 aired, so the Winter & Marrow interaction here is pretty much like in the elevator, huh? I’m really glad. :D
> 
> Also, I'm still salty that they didn't talk in C12. Come cry with me. T_T


End file.
